Season of Love
by CrazyDaydreaminggirl1015
Summary: Fiorella and Claretta decide to go on a roadtrip to forks to visit claretta's cousins and find more than they could ever dream of. AU but only because of no Renesmee, everything else is the same. seth/OC jacob/oc please r
1. ROAD TRIP!

**This is just to ease into the story and an introduction to the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Claretta and Fiorella, SMeyer owns Twilight and the other characters, because if I did Seth would have already imprinted on me :-D **

Claretta and I decided this summer we were going to take a road trip to beautiful… FORKS, WA! Ok, yeah, not so beautiful we know. We were planning on going to California, but my grandmother and mom refused because they said it was too dangerous. We still wanted to do a cross-country trip and Claretta's distant cousin, Sue, and her new husband, Charlie (who she married a few years after her first husband, Harry, died of a heart attack), lived in Forks. At every family reunion Sue would invite Claretta and her family to visit anytime, so Claretta asked if we could come instead and Sue said that it sounded absolutely wonderful.

Claretta and I have practically been sisters since the eighth grade and now we both just finished our sophomore year in high school. We both have a little bit of Quileute blood in us even though we both have grown up in Connecticut and so have our parents. No one would ever guess that Claretta Kayli Hertel or Fiorella Francesca Giansiracusa is Quileute. Claretta has honey blond hair, baby blue eyes, and her pale skin burns more than tans. Even though I, Fiorella, have the thick, dark hair and dark brown eyes that the Quileute have, my features look Italian and my skin is as pale as Claretta's (but mine tans, and doesn't burn which she is so jealous of).

Two days after school let out and we were on our way. I'm only fifteen but Claretta had turned 16 in May and had her driver's license already, so she had to do all the driving. We spent a week driving across the U.S. and staying in the weirdest motels we could find and only eating what was at convenience stores and fast food places all the way. We were having fun but definitely looking forward to getting to Forks. We had already planned out our first few days there, and were looking forward to going to First Beach and also to meeting Sue's kids (one of whom happened to be a boy around our age).

Of course, when we got there it was cloudy but we had been checking the forecast and came to realize that it almost NEVER stops raining there so we were at least grateful that we weren't going to get soaked. We were walking from the care to Sue and Charlie's house when my stomach did such a flip that I dropped my bags and nearly fell down on the lawn. Claretta turned around to ask what was wrong and all I could do was tell her that I'm just clumsy (which I am) because I had no clue what had just happened. At this she just shook her head, laughed, and continued walking. When I reached down to pick up my bags after regaining my balance I saw a pair of large, tan hands on the handles. I turned around to see who had grabbed them and stopped breathing for a few seconds. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

**Chapter 2 is about half-way down and will be up soon if I get any people who are actually reading this so please hit that little button under this and tell me what you think :-D**


	2. Fifi!

**Disclaimer…**

_**Me: Seth… Will you pleeeease do the disclaimer?**_

_**Seth: Of course my oh-so-amazing imprintee who I love so much! …Francesca (aka Crazydaydreaminggirl1015) only owns Fiorella and Claretta, not twilight nor the other characters, even though she does own my heart. **_

_**Me: awww Seth! *jumps on Seth* **_

**(A girl can dream alright :-P) **

He had to be at least 6'5" and was probably one of the most muscular men I had ever seen in real life. Since he was bending and I was looking up our faces were no more than three or four inches apart. He had slightly shaggy, dark brown hair, eyes of the same color that were searing with intensity, and it felt like I was standing next to an oven. I couldn't help but notice how amazing he smelled. It was musky and manly and earthy and without a doubt the best scent I had ever smelled. I was completely entranced by him and, astoundingly, he seemed to be staring at me the same way I must have been staring at him.

I have no clue how long we stood like that but by the time Claretta came out and shook my arm we were both soaked. It had started raining and neither of us had even realized it. Claretta looked from me to him and back again a few times and rolled her eyes. She said "Fiorella, this is my cousin Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is my best friend Fiorella Giansiracusa, but you can call her FiFi." Seth and I were still staring at each other but as she was talking we both had gotten huge smiles on our faces. He had the biggest, goofiest grin that instantly made my heart melt. As soon as Claretta told him my nickname he started laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Hertel the Turtle," I replied. She sighed and asked, "When are you ever going to learn my name isn't pronounced like turtle?" I couldn't help but laugh because Seth was so hysterical he was nearly on the ground now. "Dinners almost ready," I heard called out. I turned to see a woman probably somewhere in her late forties or early fifties leaning out the door, smiling. I figured this must be Claretta's cousin and Seth's mom, Sue. Seth picked up my bags and interrupted me when I tried telling him he didn't have to carry them in. He just turned to me and said "I know I don't have to but it would be my pleasure to help such a beautiful woman." All I could do was blush 10 different shades of red and mumble a "thank you." As we walked through the yard to the house Seth and I were grinning and taking side-glances at each other. Claretta noticed and smacked the back of my head to snap me out of it. "Hey!", I practically screamed at her because she was a lot stronger than she realized, even though she barely came up to my shoulder. I heard a low growl and turned my head to see where it was coming from. I could tell Seth was the one that had made the noise because he looked like he wanted to strangle Claretta. The growl had reminded me of something I wanted to ask him, which happened to be the perfect thing to lighten the mood.

"Hey Seth, what was so funny about my nickname?" He turned to face me with a puzzled expression on his handsome face.

"When Claretta told you to call me FiFi you were hysterical." That must have jogged his memory because his face returned to the heart-melting grin and he started chuckling, loudly.

"If you're gonna laugh at my name can you at least tell me why?" I asked, trying to sound flirty and not bitchy (which always seems to be surprisingly hard for me, even though I'm NOT a bitch).

"It's a dog's name!" Seth bellowed. I rolled my eyes, even though I was expecting that because everyone who hears my name immediately says that, and started walking to the house. He quickly recovered and caught up with me in only a few strides. "Sorry, it's just there's a joke between me and a couple of my friends about dogs. You'll understand it soon," he told me. This made me stop in my tracks and stare at him dumbfounded. I was definitely the one who was confused now. He looked really embarrassed, like he said something he shouldn't have, but he gave me a shy smile. At that, I completely forgot what we had just been talking about because his adorable smile was the only thing going through my mind.

Suddenly, I felt my arm being yanked so hard I thought it was going to dislocate form the socket. I had completely forgotten about Claretta until she started dragging me along. She was mumbling something to herself about her being the boy crazy one, and Seth looking at me with puppy-dog eyes, and going to gag herself. I couldn't help but laugh because those were such "Claretta" things to say, or mumble in this case.

Seth and I followed her into the house. Sue hurried over to introduce herself as soon as we walked in the door. She looked at the three of us, shaking her head, and instructed Seth to bring my stuff to the room Claretta and I would be sharing, and then told all three of us to get changed into dry clothes before we caught a cold. "The lump on the couch is Charlie," Sue informed us as we passed the living room. I looked in and saw a hand shoot up from in front of the couch and wave, then go right back down. Charlie called, "Not my fault. Good game on." Sue laughed and answered, "Okay caveman!" We all laughed at this and I was surprised how at ease I felt around them already.

Seth carried my bags up to a small bedroom with bunk beds. Claretta had already put her stuff down on the bottom bunk.

"Claretta you better just have your stuff on the bottom because you couldn't reach the top," I told her. "Noooooo," she said slowly, "I'm calling the bottom bunk." She smirked at me. "No you aren't," I told her simply, "I'll fall and break my neck if I sleep on the top bunk and you know it." She paused and stared at me for a few seconds before turning her head and looking at the top bunk, and then the bottom. She sighed, "Fine. Good thing I love ya girlie." I laughed and captured her in a big bear hug. "If you suffocate me, though, I'll take the bottom bunk back," she rushed out the words. I let her go and laughed, "Sorry sweetie!" I heard a low chuckle behind me and turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, holding my bags and staring at me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that the most amazing man I had ever laid eyes on was standing there. That must speak volumes about how much I was worried about having to sleep on the top bunk due to my klutziness and how much I toss in my sleep.

I smiled at him and said, "Sorry." Claretta must have cleared off the bottom bunk when I turned because he walked in the room and laid my luggage on the bed. I thanked him again and he pointed out where the bathroom was and said he'd meet us downstairs in a few minutes.

As soon as he walked out of the room I got the weirdest feeling in my stomach. Not like butterflies, it was like an empty pit. I figured I must have been malnourished due to all the junk we had eaten this past week and ignored it. Claretta and I changed, her into her favorite pair of grey sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt and me into a pair of dark-wash jeans and my favorite indigo sweater. She looked at me and rolled her eyes after I touched up my make-up and put my hair into a high ponytail. I asked, "What?" She shook her head and replied, "We're just going down-stairs to have dinner with the people we'll be living with for almost two months, not going to a party!" I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her because I knew that she realized why I made sure I looked nice and was just trying to bug me. She laughed and we both made our way downstairs when Sue called up, "Dinner's ready! You better get down here before Seth eats it all!" Claretta and I giggled as we heard Seth groan and say "Thanks, ma," sarcastically.

When got down to the kitchen there were two empty seats right next to each other at the table. One was next to Sue and the other was next to Seth. Claretta ran like a crazy woman to the seat next to Sue and sat down, grinning like she had gone mental. I walked over to the seat next to Seth, but just as I got there he stood up.

**Sorry this was kind of boring but it was stuff that needed to happen before I could really get into the story. I'm still stretching out my writing muscles with this one so PLEASE be patient. The next chapters will be more exciting, I think/ hope. Lol please give me feedback any would be good. **


	3. different, unique, quirky, crazy

**Thank you to boicrazybabe3 (kayli a *mwah* to you) and emaaaa (did I put the right # of a's?) for reviewing and to both of you and ****iwantaponygal993 for adding me to your alerts. I'm glad I'm not just writing this for my own entertainment! :-D**** Sorry it took so long to get up, I had major writers block. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Seth: Even though Francesca is the most AMAZING writer ever, she does not own Twilight or its characters. She does however own Fiorella and Claretta. **

**Me: My writing isn't that good!**

**Seth: I think it's the best writing I have ever read.**

**Me: Seth, I'm your imprint. You're opinion is more than a little biased! **

**Seth: *mumbles* fine, whatever. *frowns and sulks***

**Me: Awww thank you though, biased or not. *gives Seth a kiss* **

_When we got down to the kitchen there were two empty seats right next to each other at the table. One was next to Sue and the other was next to Seth. Claretta ran like a crazy woman to the seat next to Sue and sat down, grinning like she had gone mental. I walked over to the seat next to Seth, but just as I got there he stood up. _

I immediately thought that I had somehow managed to scare him off and that he was trying to, like, run away from me. Of course my inner dialogue was stunned in silence when he pulled out the chair next to him for me and flashed me a smile that nearly made my legs turn into Jell-o.

Just like when he got my bags for me all I could do was smile and mumble a "thank you" as my face turned every shade of pink and red under the sun. This was one of the times when I cursed myself for never being able to think of anything cute or flirty to say. I couldn't even make eye contact with him! What was wrong with me?!

Sue's food was amazing, and she wasn't kidding when she said we needed to get down there before Seth ate it all. He must have had at least 3 or 4 plates of food. Claretta and I were told that Seth's older sister Leah was currently in college and not living there, but was going to come for dinner in a few days. Claretta told them all about how she and I have been friends for so long but that we were going to different high schools. When Sue or Charlie would ask me a direct question about what I like to do, Claretta would answer for me. I love her to death but she really does know how to talk, even more than me I think! Seth didn't ask any questions but Claretta asked him a bunch. She started with, "Are you seeing anyone?" I did a little celebratory dance in my head when he said he wasn't dating anyone. I nearly choked at the next question though. "Are you gay?" I couldn't believe she just came right out and said that! He looked extremely confused at this and said he only liked girls. It may have been my imagination but I'm pretty sure he was looking at me when he answered both of those questions.

When dinner was over, Claretta, Seth and I cleared the table after Claretta shooed Sue out of the kitchen. Of course, Charlie was already gone, watching another game. We made an assembly line to wash the dishes. Claretta washed, I dried and then Seth put them away. All of the sudden when the dishes were half-way done, Claretta started singing. She had been humming before but now she was belting out some song from one of the Disney princess movies. I know she's insane but she's my un-biological sister so I've come to appreciate her little quirks. Seth and I both stopped whatever we were doing and stared at her. She looked over at us and smiled and sang even louder. I was trying to hold back my laughter when I glanced over at Seth. He met my eyes and we both burst into hysterics in unison. Claretta smirked and screamed, "I'M DONE!" She winked at me and I knew she had distracted me so I would get behind in my drying so she could leave me alone with Seth. She laughed at the face I made at that realization. It must have been somewhere between panic-stricken and smiling. I looked over at Seth nervously and he smiled at me.

"She's definitely…different," he said. "Not in a bad way or anything but she is definitely not like anyone I've met before. I never realized I had such unique family."

"Yep, she is definitely unique. Good thing though because I'm usually just as crazy as her," I said before thinking. I couldn't believe I had just said that! He's going to think I'm completely insane! I was having a panic attack in my head because I already really liked him. My worry was erased when he laughed. His laugh was the best sound I had ever heard and I thought, _No matter how upset I am that laugh would always be able to cheer me up._ I looked up at him and his smile made my heart melt the same way it had every time I had seen it before. I couldn't help but smile back and gaze into his mesmerizing eyes. He immediately looked into my eyes and we just stood there like we did on the lawn.

CLARETTA P.O.V.

After I left Fifi, I sat down with Charlie and Sue. She was ignoring the game and knitting. I couldn't help but tell Sue how I thought Seth and Fifi had a thing for each other. I probably should have kept my mouth shut but I couldn't help but think how awesome it would be for Fifi and I to actually be related! Charlie tuned us out but Sue smiled as soon as I told her about my prediction. She listened intently when I explained to her about when Fifi and Seth just stared at each other for, at least, 5 minutes. She smiled even wider when I said that. She got up and went into the kitchen, and I worried that she was gonna try to break it up before it even started because Fifi and Seth would both be living under the same roof. I was relieved when I heard what she told them.

Fiorella (Fifi) P.O.V.

Sue came in while we were staring at each other and cleared her throat to get our attention. We both looked over at her and she started talking.

"It stopped raining out and it's a beautiful night, for Forks anyways. Why don't you show Fiorella around Forks and La Push?"

"Sure!" Seth was so enthusiastic I had to smile. He turned to me and asked, "How does that sound?"

"Great!" I realized I sounded just as enthusiastic as him and we both started laughing. We went to the door to grab our coats when I realized I hadn't asked if Claretta wanted to go, too. As if on cue she came to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Have fun! I'm tired so I'm just gonna go grab some shut-eye on the TOP bunk! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked at me. I looked over at Seth and told him, "I guess we'll be finding things to do that could get us locked up into a mental asylum." We both laughed and I looked over to see Claretta sticking her tongue out at me. I smirked at her as Seth opened the door for me. I thanked him and smiled as we walked out. I heard Sue yell, "Have a good time! We won't wait up!" Seth smiled and rolled his eyes as I laughed.

**Next chapter will be Seth and Fifi going around town and getting to know each other better. It's probably gonna take a while because I hope it won't be short and I will probably get writers block AGAIN! Pleeeeeeeeeease review and maybe give some ideas to get me going???? **


	4. Secrets

**I know it's been forever since I last updated my story, but I've been really busy with school and I have had major writer's block (which SUCKS!). And I swear I'm as clumsy as Bella! I was cutting an apple (does anyone else get the odd connection there?) with a sharp knife and I had the blade upside down, so the sharp part went into my finger, so it was wrapped up in paper tape and a band-aid and I wasn't able to type for a few days just as I had found the time to finally write this! **

**Disclaimer: Seth- "This is getting boring do I have to say this at every chapter???"**

**Me- "Sorry, but I don't want to get sued!"**

**Seth- "Ugh! You do it then!" **

**Me- *fake sniffle* "Is that anyway to talk to your imprint!?" **

**Seth- "I'm so sorry sweetie please don't cry I'll do it, don't worry"**

**Me- *big smile* "Thank you! For that, I will make you brownies tonight."**

**Seth- (rapidly) "Smeyer owns Twilight and all the characters from it. Now let's make brownies!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**(He's a werewolf and he eats a lot so I figured home-made brownies would be a good bribe!)**

Seth and I walked into Forks and talked about almost everything. We discussed music (we both liked almost everything), movies (his favorite was Top Gun and mine is RENT), books (I read a lot and he read horrors, thrillers, and mystery when he had spare time), and T.V (we both liked sit-coms and thought Family Guy was funny, but The Simpsons was dumb). There wasn't much to see but he brought me to the diner and we got sodas. When we were walking back to Sue and Charlie's Seth asked me if I would want to go to the reservation the next day and then First Beach, since it was supposed to be sunny. He told me he really wanted me to meet his friends. Of course I said yes. There was just something about him that made me wish I could spend every moment of my life with him. That scared me a lot, though. I never let myself fall for a guy until he really gets to know me and how complicated my life is. I decided that since I was already falling for him and he seemed to really like me that I had to tell him tonight. He needs to know me before either one of us gets hurt.

Seth P.O.V.

Fifi and I had a great time; or at least I thought so. We were coming up to the driveway when she grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Umm, nothing's wrong I was just wondering if we could talk some more in the woods," she told me.

"Sure, but please don't go in the woods without me around."

"Okay," she quickly agreed.

She was silent until we were a few yards into the forest. She spotted a log that was dry and asked if we could sit. She wouldn't stop fidgeting and seemed really distracted.

"Are you alright?" I was getting really worried now.

"I want to tell you e few things about me that you should know before you bring me to meet your friends. I'm probably insane and jumping to conclusions anyway." She had been looking at the ground the whole time she was speaking, but when she was finished, she tentatively looked up at me. There was so much pain in her eyes that I had to hug her. She held on to me and didn't pull away the whole time she talked; she just moved her head so her mouth wasn't muffled.

She told me all about how her father hadn't ever been a constant in her life and hadn't been around what-so-ever since she was in fourth grade. He had dragged her mother through the mud with the courts, but never really showed interest in Fiorella whenever he won. He didn't care that he lived 4 hours away from her mom and that Fifi would always get homesick. The last time she talked to him was when she was in fourth grade. Fifi went with her mom and a family friend to meet her father at a truck stop in New Jersey (which was half-way between Fiorella in Connecticut and her father in Pennsylvania). She was supposed to go from there with him to his house for the weekend, but when they got there Fifi couldn't stop crying and wouldn't let go of her mom because she didn't know her father well at all. Her father started screaming at her mother, blaming her, and calling her names. He drove off in a huff and he hasn't called Fifi since. She was only 9 years old. Fifi also told me about how she lives with her aunt, grandmother, and mom. Even though her mom doesn't work, so that she can stay home and take care of Fifi's grandmother and aunt, Fifi ends up with most of the work. Her mom gets migraines and suffers from depression so Fifi has to be really responsible.

"Your family is a little screwy but that doesn't make me feel any different about you," I told her. She didn't yet know that I was a werewolf, and I had imprinted on her. I loved her with all my heart and the more she talked, the more I loved her.

"I'm not done yet," she told me.

I simply nodded and told her, "Okay."

"I have Generalized Anxiety Disorder." She rushed out the words so fast that if I didn't have werewolf hearing I wouldn't have understood her. I had no clue what that was, and I told her so. She explained to me how she would get nervous about things most people wouldn't get worried about and that she used to be really depressed because of it, but was on medication now.

I wasn't sure of the right thing to say so I hugged her tighter. I was shocked that someone so energetic and full of life could be dealing with so much. I could feel that she had started to cry a little and had buried her head in my chest. I didn't know what she wanted to hear and what would make her stop crying, so I decided to tell her exactly what was in my heart.

I pulled away slightly, and she immediately looked me in the eyes. Her big, beautiful, dark brown eyes were so filled with sadness that my heart broke. I told her the complete truth. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I never would have guessed you have so much to deal with. Your energy and sense of humor make you electric. You light up any room you're in! I've only known you for a short time but I can already tell you have the best heart of anyone I've ever known, and will ever know. You must be an amazing friend to have so many friends that are like family. I am already positive that I hope to fall in that category soon, and, hopefully, become more than friends too." I was so scared of what her reaction to that last line would be that my heart nearly stopped beating.

Fiorella P.O.V

My eyes must have turned into the size of dinner plates and I think my jaw hit the ground. I was completely and totally in love. He was the one. I wasn't even being overly- dramatic like most teenage girls. I knew right then and there that I wanted to spend my life with him. He was the most amazing man ever.

Seth P.O.V.

I wanted to tell her my secret more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life. So I did, even though it was terrifying.

"I have some secrets too."

She just nodded her head

"I know this is going to sound absolutely insane and is going to be very hard to believe," I took a deep breath. "But I'm a shape-shifter. I turn into a werewolf. We're not bad though, like in scary movies. We protect Forks. If you want to, I want you to come to the bon fire with me tomorrow night. They tell the legends and you will find everything out." I had looked away when I said I was a werewolf, and when I was finished I looked back at her to get her reaction.

Fiorella P.O.V.

Well, that was unexpected. I wasn't sure if he was joking (but I didn't think he was). I wasn't sure what to say, so I smiled and said "Prove it!" in the most joking tone I could muster. He laughed and nodded. He got up and walked behind a tree. A few seconds later a lanky wolf with tan, shaggy hair walked out from behind the same tree. He was bigger than a horse! Wolfy Seth stop right in front of the tree he had just changed behind. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. He must have been scared for my reaction.

"I get the joke now!" I said when I remembered how hard he laughed at the fact that my nickname sounded like a dog's name. I laughed and I could tell that if he could, he would be giving me one of those smiles that melt my heart.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms as far around his neck as they would go and buried my face in his fur. He rested his head on mine and barked/ chuckled. I pulled back and kissed him on the nose while I giggled. He smiled a very wolfy grin and licked the side of my face from my chin to my hairline. I laughed and so did he (well, in his very own wolfy way that is). If anyone else had told me, and then shown me, that they were a werewolf I would have run away screaming, but I was too in love to care. I started scratching behind his ears and petting his head. He lay down on his stomach just like a dog, and I sat down right next to him. He was so relaxed. I couldn't stop smiling. He got up and stretched, and then walked behind the tree again. I was confused for a few seconds until human Seth walked out again smiling. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could manage. He lifted me right off my feet and spun me around. When he put me down we looked into each other's eyes, grinning like idiots. Both of our smiles slowly faded as we kept looking into each other's eyes. He slowly bent down so he was about an inch from my face. I closed the gap between us and we kissed. Fireworks went off to say the least. My legs turned to jelly and I would have fallen if Seth hadn't wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me off the ground again so he wouldn't have to bend down. I wrapped my legs around his waist because I didn't know what else to do with them. We broke the kiss finally, panting and laughing, but he didn't put me down, and I didn't want him to, either.

"I love you," I heard myself say. I meant to keep that as a thought, but only worried for a half of a second about his reaction. I highly doubted I was gonna scare him away now or that he would think I was going too fast.

His eyes lit up and his smile stretched from ear to ear. "I love you, too," he said so gently and with so much sincerity that I was afraid I would cry from being so happy. I hugged him as tight as I could and I buried my face in his neck. He held me more gently and lovingly than I thought possible. At that, I started crying. My heart had swelled so much I had to release my tears of joy. He pulled back just enough to see my face and wiped my tears with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He sounded so panicked that I had to laugh.

"This is so cliché, but I'm just so happy!" He smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and went back to holding me.

I have no clue how long we stood there, but eventually Seth lowered himself to the ground and moved me so I was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me while I rested my head on his chest, and then he rested his head on mine. Next thing I knew I woke up in my bunk.

_Oh my god! It was all a dream! No!!!! I knew it was too good to be true! _I thought. I started to cry and then Seth came into Claretta and my room. He immediately had a worried look on his face when he saw me. He ran over to the bed, sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"What's wrong? Oh god. Fiorella are you okay?" He kissed my head and rocked back and forth.

I was so confused. "Last night… dream… why… love…" That was all I managed to choke out between sobs.

He held me tighter and stopped rocking. "Shhhhhh. Fifi calm down. Last night wasn't a dream. You fell asleep in my arms and I brought you back here and put you in bed. If you look down you'll see that you're wearing the same clothes you were yesterday. I didn't think it would be gentlemanly of me to undress you."

I stopped sobbing but was still hiccupping/ hyperventilating. I looked up at him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I threw my arms around him and held him as tightly as I could. He stroked my hair and my back until I had completely calmed down.

"I'm so sorry I freaked out."

"Fiorella, you don't need to be sorry! If I had woken up thinking last night had been a dream, I would have been crushed." I pulled my head away from his shoulders and looked into his eyes. After only a second we kissed. It was so sweet and gentle that all the fear I had earlier disappeared. I knew, somehow, that he would be mine forever. He pulled away and set me down on the bed as he got up. He bent over and gave me a small kiss.

"How about you get dressed and I make us breakfast?" he asked.

That reminded me… "Where is everyone else?"

He laughed and leaned on the wall. "Charlie is over Billy Black's watching a game and my mom is showing Claretta around La Push. My mom knew we were out late and wanted to give you some extra sleep. We'll meet them down there later."

"Oh my gosh! What does your mother think we were doing? What am I gonna tell Claretta? Oh no…"

Seth grabbed my hand and said, "Don't worry. My mom trusts us and knows how special you are to me. She knows we didn't do anything stupid or irresponsible. Claretta didn't ask me about last night at all."

"Of course she didn't. She'll want every single detail from me!" I couldn't help but groan. Seth laughed. "Ugh! It's not that funny." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed even harder. I just rolled my eyes as he kissed my forehead and went downstairs. Once he was gone I started to realize how horrible I must look and how bad my breath must smell. I jumped up to run to the bathroom and hit my head on the bunk above me. "Stupid bed," I mumbled. Seth called up, "Are you okay up there? You need any help?" I called back to him in my sweetest (and fakest) voice, "Just fine, schnookums." He laughed and answered, "Okay pookie-bear." Once he said that I was hysterical.

I finally got up once my laughter had died down and got my clothes and other toiletries so I could go take a shower. When I was in the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. To myself I mumbled, "Wow, I can't believe he still loves me after seeing me like this the day after we met."

I threw on only basic make-up because I was too hungry, and I figured that he's already seen me at my worst. I just threw on a pair of jeans and a nice tee and pulled my still wet hair into a ponytail. Once I was ready I headed downstairs.

As soon as I got to the stairs I smelled bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Once I got in the kitchen, though, I saw how much he had made. When I saw the table I just stared back and forth from it to Seth. He gave me the cutest, shy smile. "I wasn't sure what you liked and I figured whatever you didn't want I would eat, and if I can't finish it all, I'll bring what's left to Jacob in La Push. He's my pack leader and one of my best friends, and he eats like me." He had put out a huge plate of bacon, at least a dozen eggs, 10 pancakes, 10 pieces of French toast, 10 waffles, 3 different boxes of cereal, and there was a loaf of bread next to the toaster with a bunch of jars of jam and jelly, as well as butter and peanut butter. I wasn't sure what to say so I just walked over to him, hugged him, than kissed him.

"You are the sweetest, most thoughtful, caring, wonderful person I have ever met, but I don't think your mom will be too happy about you cooking every single thing in the house." That only made Seth laugh.

"Don't worry," he assured me. "My mom has three extra refrigerators in the garage. She's used to me eating like this." All I could say was "Wow."

With a start like this, I knew today was gonna be interesting.

**Ok author's note! Please review and leave any advice you have for me!!!!! Constructive criticism would be amazing. I am hoping I don't get writers block again because it seriously SUCKS! I hope the few of you who read this like it. I REALLY want a guy like Seth! Just saying… now im gonna dream about him tonight and since guys like that don't exist… :'-( **


	5. Q & A

**I can't believe that it's been over a year since I last updated this! Sorry it took SOOOO long for me to update again, so much has gone on in this past year that I FORGOT I was even writing a story! Okay, so for this chapter keep in mind that this is slightly AU in one aspect: Bella and Edward had a boy instead of a girl, and Leah imprinted on him. I figured that if the story is like this, then we still have the Cullens and the wolves getting along once Bella is changed, plus we have a not-moody Leah. **

**Disclaimer-**

** Seth: *in a really tough voice* Francesca doesn't own Twilight, and if anyone says we didn't warn you, you'll be sorry**

** Me: *in a warning tone* Seth…**

** Seth: Sorry I just wanted to be all protective and stuff**

** Me: *rolls eyes and kisses Seth* **

When we got to First Beach there was a bunch of people gathered around what looked like a half-constructed makeshift fire-pit or whatever it's called. We got out of Seth's car and started walking down to meet everyone. I was shaking like a leaf because I was so nervous of what his friends would think of me. He grabbed my hand and as soon as he did we heard a bunch of wolf-whistles (pun intended) from the group. I couldn't help but laugh at that, which calmed me down and I stopped shaking. When we got down to the group I saw Claretta was there and flirting with someone. I had to laugh at that. Not even here for a whole day and she already had a crush! The really funny, yet kind of pathetic in a way, part was that it didn't surprise me at all. The part that really surprised me was that he was flirting back, yet he didn't set off any of my "scum-bag" alarms. Claretta had a habit of crushing on guys that just weren't good for her or just weren't interested in her, sometimes both. Don't get me wrong though. There were plenty of nice (and cute) guys at her school crushing on her; she was just never interested in the good, nice, cute guys. I had always thought that for her to find a nice guy that she liked, and liked her back, she would have to wait until she was at least 35 and finally got over her "bad boy" phase. This little bit of flirting was definitely leaps and bounds in the right directions. Seth looked over at me after I had laughed and I simply nodded my head in her direction. He smiled when he saw what I was laughing at, not in an amused way, but in a genuinely happy way. I was a little confused, but decided to wait until later to ask about it, since Seth was gently pulling my hand closer to the group and people were already making their way over to us.

Seth introduced me to all his "brothers" and their girlfriends. After a while we finally got over to where Claretta was standing. I tapped Claretta on the shoulder before Seth could say anything. She turned around and squealed when she say me. She threw her arms around my waist and I would have lost my breakfast if Seth hadn't gently detached her from me. We were all laughing when Claretta introduced me to her newest crush.

"Fifi this is Jake, Jake this is Fifi. We'll be right back, we have a lot to talk about," she rushed out as she grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards the ocean. I laughed and Seth looked at me worriedly, probably remembering my moaning and groaning not that long before about the interrogation I was gonna get from Claretta. I just smiled at him because I knew that Claretta had already completely forgotten about last night and wanted to tell me everything about Jake.

"Oh my god!" She did her best to whisper/ scream, as every girl does when they need to emphasize a point without being loud. "He is absolutely freaking AMAZING! He is everything I ever wanted in a guy! He is just perfect! There is just something about him that makes me sure he's the one! And this isn't like all those other times with those other guys who I thought were the ones! This is completely different! It's like there is something that has tied my heart to his for eternity! And you know I'm not exaggerating because if I was, I could never be that poetic!"

"I believe you! That's exactly how I feel about Seth!" I was stunned and I didn't understand it, but it was true!

"Oh my god, Fifi, we could have a double wedding, like a double date! I can just picture it now…" Claretta went into all the details of her "brilliant" plan. I tuned her out and just kept nodding my head and smiling. I was still amazed that we both found our soul mates within 2 days of each other, in the same place, and both of our soul mates were werewolves. I was more confused than when Seth was standing in front of me in his wolf form. I was so confused that I didn't even notice when Claretta had stopped talking, until I felt two incredibly hot arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little and then turned around.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie," Seth apologized.

"Oh it's fine, I was just spaced out." I heard Claretta "hmph" and I couldn't help but laugh. I turned around and smiled at her, and she just rolled her eyes and laughed at me. She knew me well enough to know not to be insulted when I space out in the middle of a conversation. I noticed then that Jacob was standing next to her, with his arm around her shoulder. I was so happy she found someone. It meant she wouldn't be constantly teasing me and Seth. I turned back to my own wolf when he said, "Come on, they're about to start the stories."

We walked back over to where the rest of the pack was and the four of us shared a log. Seth pulled me into his lap and wrapped me up in his arms because it was getting chilly. He kissed my forehead and then rested his head on mine while I snuggled my head into his chest.

One of the other wolves, Sam, and an older man in a wheelchair sat at what must have been the head of the circle. They told us all about how they first started shape- shifting and the "cold ones". When they first referred to the "cold ones", Seth whispered to me, "vampires". When he said this I shivered, so he held me closer. The stories were so interesting! Towards the end of the bon fire, they mentioned imprinting. It is when a werewolf finds his one and only love, or "intended one". It's like love at first sight, only much stronger. There is an unbreakable bond between the imprint and the werewolf. As Sam described it, it's like the werewolf's world gets turned upside down for a split second and when its righted, their whole reason for being is their imprint. As soon as they started talking about imprinting, something clicked in my head.

Once the legends were over, everyone started talking and eating. I crawled out of Seth's arms and stood up. I grabbed his hand and motioned for us to take a walk. As I was going I looked over at Claretta and saw that her eyes were nearly bulging out since she hadn't had the slightest of a warning. Jacob was trying to comfort her and talk to her, but she was in total shock. I couldn't help her right now, because I had too many questions to ask Seth. We took a walk so far away from the rest of the pack that we couldn't even see them anymore. Seth didn't say anything until I finally stopped and looked at him.

"I'm your imprint, aren't I?" He simply nodded. He must have been afraid of what my reaction to that would be. I wanted to put his mind at ease before I started asking my other questions, so I got up on my toes and gave him the most passionate kiss I could. He kissed me back with equal intensity until I pulled away.

"So there are vampires around here? And that's why all of you are changing?" I was so scared that Seth was in danger that I was nearly in tears.

"There are vampires around here, but they're good vampires." He smiled at me like that was supposed to make sense and put my mind at ease.

"Huh?" That was all I could come up with to show him that I had no clue what he meant. He laughed, though, as if I had just said the funniest thing in the world.

"Don't worry. They only eat animals, not humans." He smiled at me, again, like what he said should make sense. Well, it didn't.

"So they only eat animals?" He nodded. "Like wolves?" He laughed, again. I crossed my arms so he understood that I wasn't finding it funny; I was too scared for his life for his laugh to comfort me. His chuckles quickly died down and he held me while he completely explained to me about the "good" vampires.

"They are very good people and they only hunt animals, not us though. We are not technically animals, even when we are in wolf form." He continued to explain the entire story about Edward and Bella and Jacob. My head was spinning by the time he got to the part where Bella had E.J., whom Seth's sister, Leah imprinted on.

"Wait," I interrupted him, "Leah's a werewolf too? And how did she imprint on a vampire?"

"Yes, Leah is a werewolf too. And she imprinted on a half vampire, half human hybrid." I nodded like I completely understood. "So," I asked, trying to change the subject, "What does E.J. stand for?" "Edward Jacob," he answered simply.

Once I finally understood how the Cullens really were good vampires, even though Rosalie wasn't very nice, I moved on to my next and final question.

"Did Jacob imprint on Claretta?" Seth smiled and nodded. I nearly shrieked with happiness! "I'm so happy for her! And I'm also so happy that I won't have to spend every other Friday night sitting around with her while she eats pint after pint of ice cream after she gets her heart broken, and then have to spend the entire next day running around the high school track with her because she's determined to burn off all the ice cream from the previous night anymore!"

We both burst into hysterical laughter. After our laughter subsided, Seth walked me over to a group of rocks and sat down. He pulled me into his lap and we kissed. I had never been so happy before in my entire life. But then Seth pulled away and started laughing. I was really confused until I heard Claretta in the distance screaming my name. I couldn't help but laugh too. When she finally saw us she yelled even louder.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Jacob imprinted on me just like Seth imprinted on you!" Even I knew enough that she shouldn't have been yelling that at the top of her lungs in the middle of a beach where anyone could have heard. As soon as she said that though, Jacob grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, and kissed her. He picked her up and kept kissing her until he had reached us. He very gently informed her, "Honey, that isn't something you should be screaming across a beach. Even though it's nighttime, there are houses just a few yards away from the beach and most people on the rez think the legends are only silly legends, which is a good thing."

Claretta simply giggled and nodded. "Sorry sweetie! I just want to announce to the entire world that you're mine." Jacob laughed and held her tighter as he kissed her on her head. It was definitely time to make things less mushy.

"Hey Claretta," I said, "Can you believe our luck? We found two incredibly hot guys in Forks already!"

"I'm amazed," she agreed, as she gazed into Jacob's eyes. I saw the smug looks on the guy's faces because they didn't know what else I had to say.

"Yeah," I continued, "AND we found these two freaks too! Wow!" Claretta and I burst out laughing, but the guys held back and did their best to pout.

"Awwwwww," Claretta and I said in unison. "I think you made them upset Fifi." "Yeah, Claretta, I think I did." "Awwwwwwwwwwww," we said together. Seth and Jacob kept straight faces, remarkably, while Claretta and I were falling down with laughter. I recovered sooner than Claretta and I circled my arms around Seth's neck and kissed him. He immediately responded and laid his hands on my lower back. All of a sudden Jacob coughed and brought us back down to earth. We looked over at him as he tried to pick Claretta up off the sand because she was still laughing so hard. Seth and I exchanged a glance and a smile and told Claretta we'd see her later at the house. We wished Jacob luck with her and he stuck his tongue out at us as we walked away.

We walked back towards where the bon fire was, holding hands and being completely comfortable not saying anything. We got back and found that the fire was already out and everything was packed up and gone. There was a note to us saying everyone was tired so they had decided to leave. I text messaged Claretta to tell her not to bother coming back to where the bon fire was because everyone had already left.

Seth turned to me and asked, "So do you want to go back to the house now?"

"Not really," I told him with a laugh. He smiled what I would forever know as _that_ smile, the one that would melt my heart no matter what.

"Oh good, I was hoping you'd say that." He gave a sigh of relief. "Do you wanna get something to eat? I'm starved!" I couldn't help but laugh at him

"You're ALWAYS starved," I informed him.

"Well I'm a growing werewolf here, I need my food" We both laughed as he put his arm around my waist and led me back to his car. He opened my door for me and even tried to seatbelt me in. I laughed and took the belt from him. "I appreciate that you're a gentleman, but you don't need to seatbelt me in." He pouted so I gave him a quick peck. He smiled and closed my door. He ran around to his door and was in the car before I was even completely belted. I rolled my eyes. "Showoff," I told him, and then stuck out my tongue. He simply smiled and kissed my forehead.

I figured we were going to the diner back in Forks until I realized he wasn't going in that direction. I mentioned that, and he simply told me that I would see. We finally got to a big, beautiful house after a very long driveway.

"When I told some of my friends about you they really wanted to meet you," he said. "They invited us to have dinner at their house. Is that okay?" I smiled and told him, "Sure." He was out of the car and around to my door by the time I had taken off my seatbelt. He took my hand as I got out and held it as we walked to the door. It opened before he could even knock. A tiny girl who couldn't have been much older than me practically danced over to me and gave me a quick squeeze. "Seth told me about you. You're Fifi. Seth also told you about me. I'm Alice." She smiled at me and I noticed she was stunning. She had spiky black hair and golden eyes. She was incredibly pale and extremely cold. It dawned on me that she must have been one of the vampires. I looked over at Seth with what must have been a terrified, stunned, and confused expression on my face. He smiled at me and put his hand on my lower back reassuringly. I turned back to her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," I said awkwardly. We both laughed and she hugged me again and this time I hugged her back. "Oh don't worry," she assured me, "You'll be fine!"

She took my hand and pulled me gently into the house. She told me who was who, one by one. Jasper, her husband, was blonde and smiling, even though it looked just a little strained. Bella had long, dark brown hair, and she was sitting next to a boy that looked to be about 10, with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair. He was E.J. When Alice introduced me to Emmet, he rushed over and gently hugged me. He turned to Seth, "Dude, you found a good one!" Emmet smiled and high fived Seth. Everyone laughed except for the blonde girl I found out was Rosalie. She only smiled a little. Alice screamed and was over to Rosalie in the blink of an eye. "Oh my god, everyone, Rose just smiled when Em was nice to a human! It's a miracle." Everyone looked over at Rosalie and stared, stunned. I just stood there completely confused. Rosalie looked at each one of them and gave them all the evil eye. She looked over at me and sneered until she saw how confused I was. Then she smiled at me gently. She shot her whole family a look, and then walked over to me. She shook my hand and smiled at me again when I smiled at her. "Ignore my family," she told me, "I'm not as bad as they say I am." She turned to Seth and told him, "I agree with Em, you did find a good human. Congrats." She then walked back to where she had been standing and said to her family, "If any of you tease or torment me about it you're gonna have to piece yourself back together." They all looked away from her and Alice continued the introductions. Carlisle and Esme were the "parents". Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital. Alice finally pointed out her brother, Edward. He had bronze hair and was staring at me with the oddest, confused expression on his face. I smiled a little at him and he smiled in return, but he still looked confused. Bella spoke up, "What's wrong, honey?" Edward looked at her. "I can't read her mind either." I spoke up without thinking, "Really?" I tried to recover. "Seth told me all about you guys and all of your gifts."

Bella smiled over at me. "Apparently our brains are on the same station" We both laughed and then all the tension that was in the room at first melted away completely.

**Ok, so I have to leave this here for now. I randomly found this on my computer and this is where it ended. Since it's been so long, I forgot where I was going with the story, so I have to come up with a place to go from here. Reviews/ comments would be nice. How about some suggestions to get the creative juices flowing? … please! **


End file.
